Whatever Happened to Love
by T-Bear2
Summary: Child Abuse, NCS, and a newly restored James Potter, what more can you ask for? Don't answer that.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter  
  
Warnings: semi-graphic rape, child abuse, and mean things happen to little Harry. If you don't like the thought of torturing Harry, then I won't advise you to read this story.  
  
Whatever Happened to Love?  
  
At the moment, everything hurt. He couldn't even remember what the last beating was like, or what it was for, just that he was in pain. Then he heard the door open. He opened one eye slowly to see who it was.   
  
It was his cousin, Dudley. He almost jumped for joy. Whenever he came in, it was usually a light beating and vocal jabs. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, not liking to be touched.  
  
Then he felt the hands go down his back. His mind was racing. He was desperately confused. When he felt a pull at his pants, his breath became ragged. Only one thought ran through his head. What's he doing!? He shut his eyes and tried to get away, but it was all in vein. His cousin took him. He screamed and thrashed, reflexes tensing up, but just making the pain worse. He was being ripped apart from the inside out.  
  
After about ten minutes, the cruel cousin left. He sobbed quietly on the floor, wearing only the large shirt that reached his knees, but was now bunched at his waist. He was scared, oh god, was he scared.  
  
He heard the door opened and his uncle come in; none of this ran through his frozen thoughts. "You turned me wonderful son into a queer! You'll pay! He could have had any girl in England, but you ruined that!" He yelled. Whiskey on his breath telling Harry this would be a bad beating.  
  
He began to kick, punch, and throw the boy on the floor. Then he took off his belt and began to use the buckle side to beat the boy beneath him. He fell into the unconscious realm, but the uncle was too caught up in the beating to really notice or care.  
  
When the boy awoke, he felt like he cold scream out in pain. He didn't know or care, what time of day it was. The window was bricked up. There was total darkness in the empty room. He knew both arms were useless, as they and one of his legs were obviously broken. He was covered in cuts, bruises, sores, welts, and a few burns from a lighter that his uncle keeps with him for his fags. Many of his ribs were broken, cracked, or bruised and it was hard to breathe. He wished he could jus die, for then he torment would end. He'd been beaten before, but nothing like this, he could live through it with the other beatings.   
  
This boy's name was Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know that this isn't the best ever and that's alright, just felt like posting it. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Same as last chappie, i still don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Past rape, child abuse, child neglect  
  
Sirius Black was woken from his sleep by a yell. He ran down he stares, but stopped when he saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, what's going on?" He asked. His friend, Remus Lupin, was sitting on the couch, a confused, yet amazed look on his face.  
  
"Well, you can't overreact." He cautioned. "It seems as though al these years, James was living. He was in some form of sleep that made him appear dead. It was almost like a spell went wrong." Sirius sat on the floor tight there.  
  
"You may see him tomorrow, and then you may take him to pick up his son." He said, smiling. Sirius just nodded dumbly.   
  
"Padfoot, are you all right? I know this is a lot to take in, but you will get to see Harry and James tomorrow." Remus said, Sirius just nodded.  
  
"Should we tell Harry about it, or surprise him?" Albus asked. Sirius and Remus gave identical sly grins.  
  
"Surprise!" They yelled simultaneously.  
  
The next morning, Remus woke Sirius five hours earlier than he wanted to be woken up, which was five hours earlier than he really wanted to wake up. Then as they were eating, the bell signaling the entrance of someone through Floo powder, rang. Sirius hurried over to the fireplace. There stood James Potter, still looking twenty-one. Sirius just gawked.  
  
"R-Remus! I found the ghost of Prongs!" He yelled. Then Remus came in and followed Sirius' example by gawking.  
  
"You guys have gotten old on me. You look 50." He said with a smile on his face. "Are you two just going to stare at me?" He asked, smile still firmly placed on his face.  
  
"Well, fourteen years will do that to you. I can't believe what's happening, hurry, and let's go!" Sirius yelled. James looked confused.  
  
"Go? Go where? Where's Harry? Professor Dumbledore told me about what happened and he said that I would be able to see him." He asked, looking around.  
  
"Harry's at the Dursley's. Remus couldn't take him because he's a werewolf and I," he paused, "and I couldn't take him. But I'm sure that Harry will be very glad to leave the Dursley's house. So let's go." He said hurriedly. Just then the fireplace lit again and two teenagers came out.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, we heard Ron's dad that Harry's dad was back. Professor Dumbledore told him to tell us, Professor Lupin" Hermione said. She heard snickers from behind him and saw James. "Wow! You look just like Harry!" She exclaimed. Ron chose that time to but in.  
  
"We were going to come anyway, before we knew. I finally got Hermione to agree to tell you that Hedwig has been-"  
  
"What about Hedwig?" Sirius but in.  
  
"Well, Harry sent her over to live with Ron in the first week. We tried to send letters, but they just came back. The twins tried to go to get him in case those damn Dursleys are starving him again, but Mrs. Weasley caught them and Mr. Weasley won't let us go to see if he's all right. So we came here." Hermione said.  
  
"They're starving Harry?" James asked, in more of a yelling fashion. Everyone looked at his or her feet.  
  
"Yes, the Dursleys starve Harry, sir." Ron said uncertainly. No one could look up to meet the man who was just told his child was being starved's face.  
  
"Sirius, I want to see my son, now." James said as he looked at his best friend. Sirius nodded.  
  
"You two, stay with Remus. You can watch them Professor." Sirius said before leaving through the fireplace. He shouted Old Lady Figg's.  
  
When they came through he fires, Mrs. Figg hurries over.  
  
"James!" She cried out in surprise.  
  
"Bye Arabella!" Sirius yelled behind him as he drug James out. Ten they walked over to number 4 Privet Drive. Sirius rang the doorbell. Petunia answered the door.  
  
"But, you're dead!" She yelled. She tried to shut the door, but Sirius stuck his foot in.  
  
"Where's Harry? Shouldn't you let us in? James is your brother in law." He snarled. Petunia opened the door and hurried further in. They were surprised to not see a single picture of Harry when they looked at the mantel.  
  
"James, you look down here, I'll look upstairs. I think Harry said something about under the stares." James nodded and they split up.  
  
When Sirius go to the top of the stairs, he looked in all of the rooms. Then he came to the last one and it was looked. He opened it and saw nothing. He quickly lit his wand, or rather Remus' wand, and was startled at what he saw.  
  
He saw nothing. Nothing on the walls or on the floor, except in the corner. He walked over to it and nudged it gently with his foot as he didn't know what it was. A soft whimper filled the room. He leaned down and turned it over. When he saw what it was, he fell backwards.  
  
It was Harry. He began to pick him up, but he winced and tried to get away. Sirius noticed that all he was dressed in was a shirt, he would ask about that later.  
  
"Harry, calm down. You don't need to be afraid. It's me, Sirius. Padfoot. I'm going to get you out of here, just trust me." He knelt down to pick him up. Harry gave a small struggle, but it wasn't as bad as before. He began to leave, taking care not to juggle him around too much. Harry clung to Sirius' robes and shook. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked at the Dursleys, eyes full of hatred and venom.  
  
"I'll be back, mark my words. You'll pay." He sneered.   
  
"Upstairs. Floor board. Wand." Harry rasped to Sirius.  
  
"Go upstairs, find a loose floor board in the last room, Harry's wand is in there. I'll try and find the rest of his stuff." Sirius ordered James. James hurried upstairs. Harry shook with freight from the loud voices.  
  
"The thing doesn't have anything else. We burnt it, or should I say, he burnt it. Didn't you, you good for nothing freak." Vernon snarled. Harry whimpered and burrowed into his godfather. Sirius held him protectively as James came down. A stunned, yet angry look plastered on his face. He held the wand tightly in his hand.  
  
"What did you do to him?" He ground out.  
  
"Only what he deserved. The ungrateful brat. He's been taking time and space away from my little Dudders. My little Dudykins must feel so deprived." Petunia said, hugging the fat, grinning whale. It was taking both men all of their self-control to keep from doing something that they would later regret.  
  
"Sirius, give him to me." James said. Sirius made a move to hand him over, but he whimpered pitifully. James touched him and he began to scream.  
  
"Stay away! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" He yelled, voice quivering out of fear.  
  
"James, we sould go and find the extent of his injuries. He might just need to get used to you. I have no doubt that those damn muggles did this, he was scared of me as well." He said as he left the door and walked down the street, wanting to get the boy to safety before he did any sort of revenge.  
  
"How dare you harm my son! If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you. You aren't worth one hair of Harry's head." He hissed before walking out the door. When the two of them got back to Remus' house, they were almost immediately attacked by three people.  
  
"Mooney, call Dumbledore and tell him to bring Madam Pomfrey. Ron, Hermione, you go home and wait until we send word that you can come." Sirius ordered as he rushed up the stairs. James just stood there, not moving.  
  
As soon as Pomfrey and Dumbledore arrived, the two Marauders followed them to the room that Sirius was sitting in. In the bed next to him was Harry. It was easy to see the bruises and blood. His face was covered with them. His face showed every detail of his skull.  
  
Poppy came forth and did a cheek up on him. After mutter about stupid muggles, she gave he report.  
  
"Bruising on 54% of his body, though. Wand hand severely burnt with several boils. Left wrist shattered and left arm broken. Right arm dislocated with a small fracture. Punctured lung. Multiple broken ribs. Malnutrition. Large variety of cuts. Broken left leg and sprained ankle. Mild concussion and, oh Merlin." She quickly sat down on the chair behind her and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, what is it? There can't possibly be anything else wrong with him. Please tell me what's wrong with my son!" James yelled, eyes tearing up and waking the boy on the bed. He looked around franticly at all the people. His eyes were wide and scared.  
  
"Why are there so many people? Go away." He said unsteadily.  
  
"Albus, take Remus out of here. Harry, I'm Madam Pomfrey, remember me? I'm going to take away some of your pain, as much as I can. Don't worry, Sirius will be here the whole time." She said in a comforting voice, careful to use familiar terms for the boy. Harry was still uncertain about he whole ordeal. "Harry, Sirius will give you a potion that will help you sleep." Sirius walked forward with the potion that the mediwitch gave him. He held the goblet over his head and Harry drank it very slowly before falling asleep.  
  
"What else did those damn muggles do to him!?" Sirius demanded. Poppy ignored him and began to work on Harry.  
  
She finished about an hour later, there were scars and bruises, but the bones were fixed and the lung was healed. He was also looking healthier.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" James and Sirius asked only moments behind each other.  
  
"Don't overreact, but he will need to find his trust in people again. Don't touch him unless he asks yo to or touches you first. Say, a hug. Keep your voices down and only feed him small amounts of food. Now, what I didn't want to tell you was," He voice cracked and she had trouble speaking, "they, he, they raped him. I'm so sorry." She said as she covered her face with her hands. Sirius looked like he was going to kill someone, Dursleys, while James looked torn between concern for his son and hatred for the people that stole what can never be given back from his son.  
  
All of a sudden, the young boy began to thrash violently.  
  
"No! Please, it's all I have! I'll do anything, just don't burn it! ...No! You can't have it! ...Let go of me!" Then he screamed and arched his back from the pain of the memory. Sirius shook him gently as James held him down.  
  
"Harry, wake up. It's all just a dream." Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared up at Sirius' face, eyes wide and full of fear. A tear fell down his cheek as he prepared to her hit. He held his bandaged hand protectively. "Harry, don't worry, it was just a nightmare. I promise that I won't hurt you. Now do you want to tell me about you dream?" Sirius asked in a soothing tone.  
  
Harry looked up at him and then moved closer to him so that his head rested on Sirius' lap.   
  
"It was about a month after school and Vernon had taken away my photo album the day I got back. He had gotten rid of it, or so I thought. That day, he took me into the living room and trough me the last picture, the only one that he hadn't destroyed. Mum and dad's wedding. I looked at it while he made a fire. Then he pulled me forward and demanded I give him the picture. I told him no. I had it tightly wrapped in my right hand and he just smiled like his day had just gotten better." Harry let out a chocked sob; "He grabbed my hand and held it in the fire as the picture burned, along with my hand. It doesn't hurt anymore, the day after, Dudley said that I burnt his bacon so Petunia started boiling water and stuck my right hand in. The punishment was no food for two weeks and a lesson on not burning Dudley's food everyday. Soon my hand just became numb."   
  
As soon as he finished, a chair flew across the room. Harry moved as close as he could to his godfather for fear of another beating. Madam Pomfrey had left the room as soon as she saw that Harry still trusted someone.  
  
"Harry, we have someone for you to meet, sort of. Harry, this is your father. It seems Voldemort botched up, he just woke up. James, stop throwing things around and meet your son." He said, careful not to raise his voice, but hate for the Dursleys was evident. The man walked over, but careful not to frighten his teenage son.  
  
"Harry, you've grown, but you still have your mother's eyes." He said. He knelt down so that he was eyes level with his son.  
  
"Yo-you're not my f-father, my f-father's dead." He said as he clung to Sirius for dear life.  
  
"I can turn into a stag for you if you like." He said, he stepped back and turned into the white stag. Harry's eyes widened and Sirius chuckled. When he turned back, Harry scooted closer to Sirius.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong? He wants to see you. Give him a chance." Harry just shook his head. *I'm not going to get hurt again, the only person that I can trust is Sirius. * He thought.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You know that I'd never hurt you. Please give me a chance." James begged. Harry looked at the two occupants in the room nervously. Then he slowly let go of Sirius and crawled slowly over to James. He lifted up his left hand and softly touched his forehead and felt his face. The two adults just watched.  
  
After about twenty minutes, James moved his head. Harry pulled back and scooted backwards as his hand rose.  
  
"Sorry, but my neck is stiff. I can't move it. Ah, that's better." He said after he massaged it and shook his head. Harry looked at his father, frightened.  
  
"Y-You mean you aren't going to hit me?" He asked in a small voice. His father's eyes widened. He scooted forward and pulled his tense son close. Harry went ridged at first, but found it comforting and safe. He loosened up and leaned against his father's chest as small circles were rubbed on his back.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I can prevent it." Harry nodded and James saw a single tear trace down his cheek. "Harry, It's all right to cry. Just let it all out." James continued in a soothing voice. He held the young child protectively as Harry sobbed into his shoulder. Harry cried for about ten minutes until his shaking body went limp and his breathing evened out, signaling the voids of sleep.  
  
"I think that I'm going to go to sleep as well, it's been a long day." With that, father and son fell asleep, one cuddled into the other as the other's arms were wrapped around him. Sirius smiled and left the room, hoping for some sleep himself.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Harry didn't say anything about what happened at the Dursley's. He was eating two full meals a day and the bruises were vanishing quickly. He only fully trusted James and Sirius and mostly trusted Remus. Those were the only people he was. Loud noises and sudden movements startled him still. He would say 'hi' to Dumbledore, but that was all.  
  
"Harry, you need to go to bed." Prongs said sternly. His son looked up at him with glittering emerald eyes. Before he could say anything, though, a girl with bushy brown hair was giggling in the doorway.  
  
"H-Harry, s-sorry fo-fohahahahaha for the intrusion." She said with unsuppressed laughter.  
  
"Sod off, Hermione, it's not funny." Came a voice from down the hall. In walked a tall boy with long green hair and light green skin. "Hey, Harry!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Who are you?" James questioned. The girl stepped forward.  
  
"Remember? I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We're here to see Harry."   
  
"Hey! Finished you homework yet? I've had to finish all of it by a certain somebody." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, what happened to you?" Sirius asked. Then two voices came up.  
  
"That would be us." Came one voice.  
  
"One of our latest jokes made for Snape-"  
  
"Tested by Ron."  
  
"Sod off! You two poisoned me! I never agreed to it!" Ron yelled as identical redheads appeared.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Fred said.  
  
"Right now you are witnessing house colors." George added.  
  
"They turn you into the color of your most hated class."  
  
"And if you tap our wands three times." They simultaneously taped their wands. Ron's forehead flashed 'Go Slytherin!'. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Change me back!" Ron roared.  
  
"You're no fun." They said and turned him back. "How are you Harry? We were going to visit you, via a month ago, but mum caught us and tortured us, as we weren't able to give your cousin anymore candy. And take you out, but we weren't going to do anything wrong. We've never heard of the word trouble." George said.  
  
"Except that one time mum said, 'You're in trouble' but she gave up on the 'T' word." Fred said thoughtfully. Sirius snorted. James was confused, but slowly loosing feeling in his arms from the frightened Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked.  
  
"Bliminy! You look like Harry!" Fred yelled.  
  
"He asked you a question! I am Feorge and this is Gred. We're the angels of Hogwarts." George said.  
  
"That's Fred and that's George, the Weasley twins. Two troublemakers." Remus said from the doorway. "Now, you two will come with me and you may see Harry after Ron and Hermione are done." He escorted the two out.  
  
"Brought your map and your cloak Harry. Been watching it since Hedwig brought it over." Ron said as he handed it over to him.  
  
"You should have seen Fred and George's faces when they heard that those stupid Muggles were being cruel. They got as far as you front door, then Mrs. Weasley came and carried them off. Dumbledore said that no one was aloud to get you. Ginny was in a right old mess and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were mad at Dumbledore. We've missed you so much." Hermione said as she hugged him briefly. Ron frowned.  
  
"Do you want us to leave? We understand if you want some time alone. We can just take Fred and George home." He said as he saw the way he tensed up and looked nervously around the room. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, it's all right. Just getting over the Dursleys." He said more to himself than anyone else. He let go of his father's arm and sat next to him.  
  
"I don't know how you lived with them. But let's talk about better things, like Quidditch."  
  
"Boys, is that all you ever think about?" Hermione sighed. She sat down none the less and listened to them going on and on about the wizarding sport.  
  
"Ron! We've got to leave! Your mum said to be back by six and it's near seven!" Hermione yelled. Ron gasped and stood up.   
  
"Sorry, sorry! Got to go! Bye Harry, Sirius! Nice to meet you Mr. Potter!" He yelled then bother hurried out the door. Sirius followed.  
  
"Your friends seem nice, I noticed that you didn't have to wait long to start talking. You know, if you ever want to talk to someone about what happened, you can talk to me. I want to know about my son and how he's lived. You can tell in your own time, but it helps to talk." He was about to leave when Harry gripped his hand.   
  
"Dad, wait." He leaned back again and Harry sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and Harry talked. He talked about the small abuses and hate before Hogwarts, what happened at Hogwarts, and then he came to after Hogwarts.  
  
"They would beat me just for existing. Before they never let me forget how I needed them and should be thankful, about how no one wanted me and I didn't deserve to live. That I was lower then dirt and that slugs were worth more than me. This summer, they reminded me everyday. They threw in the amount of burden I am and how they should have drowned me then they found me. Then about a week in, they began to tell me that I was a bastard child, that I was an accident.  
  
"I used to be able to tell how badly I would hurt later on by who it was. If it was Aunt Petunia, she would just take a knife to me or do something like that, but draw it out. Uncle Vernon would hit, kick, throw, both me and objects, choke, slammed me into things, and vice-versa, take a belt to me, and almost anything else he could think of. Dudley used to only insult me and try to beat me, but didn't get very far. But it was him that did the worst punishment. It was horrible, still is. I have nightmare of it. I remember it and the beating that followed better then any other. I was so scared.  
  
"He only did it once, but, it was enough to make me just want to die. I always feel incomplete and missing. Like I'm always exposed. Dad, it's horrible to feel like that. I had all of my composure and pride taken away that day when he raped me." He finished, tears cursing down his cheeks, body trembling violently.  
  
James held his son tightly, crushing him so as to keep him safe. He felt so many emotions then, that it was hard to count them all. Hurt, loss, pain, fear, hate, and many more indefinable emotions that were trying to invent a new form of sorrow.  
  
He just wanted to go back in time and take away everything that caused pain to Harry, his son.  
  
"Harry, we'll get through it. I know it must be hard and I'm not going to pretend that I understand because I don't even know where to begin. What they did to you was unforgivable; you never need to see them again. I'm sorry for not being there. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you as long as I can. You never again have to be alone. You will always have someone to help you through whether it be a death-eater or heartbreak. I'll help you. How just close your eyes and rest, I'll protect you." He whispered into Harry's hair. Harry's trembles soon subsided as he leaned back into his father's chest and for the first time in fourteen years, feeling safe.  
  
James just leaned against the wall, watching his mirror image sleep. He smiled, just happy to see his son. However, even in sleep, Harry was alert and a light sleeper. The damage form the Dursley's was done and James knew that it would be impossible to make up for it, that healing would be hard and long. He cursed them for what they did to his son, what they had taken away. He apologized to his son for not being there when he needed a father most.  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft whimpering. Harry was shivering and crying softly. He held him closer and rubbed his back in small circles. The boy quieted almost instantly and snuggled deeper into the man. He hugged him tighter and smiled at how proud hi was of this boy.  
  
This boy defeated the Dark Lord four times and lived. No matter how much he went through, he always pulled through. Soon he fell asleep, his head resting in the mess of black hair beneath him. He knew everything would work out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Again, this is corney, that's alright. 


End file.
